theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
Vladonstak Bloodgore
" Scourge members, gather around, for I have a story to tell you, and I'm sure you will love it .. It is the story of our dear Commander, Vladonstak Bloodgore .. Indeed, the very second-in-command packleader of the Wolfcut -- .. " - A storm can be heard outside of the crypt, the books would fly into the ground, with no apparent reason, as the name is told, simple hazard, of course, the Librarian would then resume. - " Vladonstak, was born in Lakeshire, and as a kid, he was known as the creepy kid, the bully, all children feared him, his fiercesome eyes, gazing at you with such a coldness, at the age of twelve, like every kid of Lakeshire, he had to pick a job, he went to become a fiercesome warrior, his name known in Redridge .. As Vladonstak, the Orcmurderer. " - The Orcs around the room start to roar, and grunt at the librarian, the librarian stood his ground, saying. " Don't blame me, that's only the story.. " The orcs would start to calm themselves down. - " Lakeshire was often attacked by the Blackrock Orcs, and the Horde, but the teenager known as Vladonstak stood his ground, fighting every attacking orc, came one day, he was in the age to be recruited into the Stormwind Army, and so they forced him to join, he had no choice, and told farewell to his parents, gone off to his training. " - The storm roars even louder, outside the keep, the library gently shakes, as a boat in the sea. - " He fought his way against the Horde, and all opponents he had in the Stormwind Army, known now as Vladonstak the Fiercesome, he led his troops in combat, as a now corporal of the army, the day that Northrend went connected via transport ships, and Horde transports, he was picked as a Stormwind Elite, and went there as Sergeant Vladonstak, moved to the Grizzly Hills, to help the Westfall Brigade, and the trappers of the Alliance. " - You seem to hear a noise downstairs the crypt, but nothing you worry about. - " He was than sent with his group, as a scouting party, two crossbowman, a sentinel, and five elites, to the village of Moontrap, where the trappers were to be rescued, and escorted to the Westfall Brigade's camp, when they reached there, there were no trappers, but Wolfcut Initiates, and Worgen, they jumped into Vladonstak's horrified troops, and murdered them brutally under his eyes, Vladonstak had a smirk, and gladly accepted the worgen curse, to get rid of his pathetic armour, family, and faction, to join Arugal, and his gift -- " - You see Vladonstak coming up the crypt's stairs, looking at the librarian. - " Enough. " said Vladonstak. - You contemplate as Vladonstak approaches the librarian, and grab his two handed axe, pointing it toward him. - " Mi'lord .. It is not what you think .. I simply -- " - Vladonstak bring down his axe on the librarian's skull, rudely splitting him into half, as the corpse falls to the ground. - " Class is finished, any question? .. No? .. BACK TO TRAINING! " - You run back into the training area, fearing of Vladonstak's wrath. - * To be continued, by another librarian. *